A los Trece
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Cap 3: el chico de 8vo grado
1. Cambios notables

Capítulo 1: Cambios

Un día normal, antes de que iniciarán las clases en la secundaria 118, todos estaban por cursar ahora el 7mo grado de primaria, o en pocas palabras, conocido comúnmente, 1er año de secundaria. Todos alrededor de 13 años exactamente, y aquí es cuando las vísperas de cambio comienzan a suceder en el cuerpo de ambos sexos. Los hombres tienen más graves la voz, otros son más altos, mientras que las mujeres comienzan a estirarse y a tener más vanidad consigo, ¿qué otras cosas malas podrían ocurrir, cuando las más populares de la escuela, comienzan a tener otro tipo de amistades? qué tan malo sería?

Helga G. Pataki había dejado su mal humor desde que iniciaron las clases, recordando que tal vez de esa forma, el chico de cabellos dorados, se fijara por lo menos una vez en ella. Y qué forma que haciéndose notar un poco más dulce. También acordándose un poco de Lila, esa chica pelirroja que siempre había cautivado el corazón de su amado desde hace ya tiempo.

¿De qué forma, podría impresionar a todos? Tuvo la excelente idea primero de quitarse el ridículo moño rosa y esas coletas a los lados que siempre había tenido, había quitado el primer día de vacaciones la uniceja por 2 más definidas, se dejó su cabellera suelta y la había planchado por primera vez. Poniéndose también un conjunto de un pantalón blanco con una blusa celeste. Muy infantil por cierto, el pantalón recto y a la cintura, y la blusa de manga corta. Sandalias blancas. Y el cabello lo había recogido en una alta coleta y se miró al espejo. No, para nada iría a impresionar ése tipo de cosas.

Empezó nuevamente por cambiarse el pantalón, para llevarse otro de color negro, pero de todas las veces que cambiaba no le gustaba la idea...su hermana mayor se apareció en la puerta y observaba como su hermana menor aventaba las cosas ya sea por doquier, o las tiraba a la basura.

Toma, te faltó un calcetín.- dijo Olga mostrando una calceta de un intenso color mostaza con ositos cafés, Helga se le acercó corriendo y lo depositó a la basura, chasqueando la lengua fuertemente y sentándose en la cama con respiración cortada y mirada furiosa.

Necesito ropa nueva.- dijo Helga

¿Por qué no vas con mi mamá a comprar un poco de ropa nueva?- preguntó Olga

Esa es buena idea hermana, pero incluso para salir tengo que elegir algo bueno.- dijo Helga

No te apures, ponte hoy algo que siempre te has puesto, después de que te compres ropa nueva, la tiras y listo.- dijo Olga.

¡Olvídalo! ¿qué pasaría si alguien me ve?- dijo Helga algo preocupada.

Ay, Helga, haz lo que quieras. Iré a decirle a mamá que necesitas ropa nueva.- dijo Olga retirándose de la habitación y Helga se colocó un pantalón pesquero, de color negro con una blusa algo vieja, pero en buen estado de color rosa.

Rosa, odio el rosa.- dijo para sí la rubia y se puso unas sandalias negras y había salido de su habitación para irse a la cocina.

Su mamá estaba preparando el desayuno, unos wafles con miel, y le sirvió 2 a cada quién, mientras ponía otros 2 en la tostadora. Se sentó un tanto contenta, por Helga que se había decidido a cambiar de ropa.

Después de desayunar vamos ¿sí?-

Sí mamá, cuanto antes mejor la verdad.- mencionó Helga partiendo un pedazo de pan y se lo comía

Bueno, pasemos el tiempo...nosotras sabemos perfectamente, que cuando llegamos a ésta edad, ideas se nos vienen a la cabeza, sobretodo, el cómo piensen cuando sientes que no vas bien vestida y las demás sí van y mucho mejor que tú. En este caso, Helga había sufrido un tanto en 5to y 6to de primaria...se sentía ridícula con su vestido rosa, sus coletas y su moño rosa, sentía que pronto iba a ser la gracia de todos, al principio no tomó tanta importancia, pero después comenzó a sentir una llamada de auxilio a su ser, y no iba a permitir que el día de mañana alguien intente hacerle daño. Un poco de su antes actitud se había calmado, más sincera, más amigable, pero no iba a permitir que lo de antes muriera. En la vida (para ella) se necesita siempre: un buen chiste, una buena mentira, buena ropa, y buenas amistades.

Habían arrasado con la ropa en un camión donde vendían ropa de segunda, pero igual antes mencionado, era en perfecto estado, como era ropa muy barata, habían decidido llevarse muchas cosas, y bolsas en las manos. Tanto como para llegar a su cuarto y tirar todo lo que contenía su clóset con ropa vieja y aniñada. Helga había dejado los zapatos, esos siempre le habían gustado y tenía ahora, nuevos, quería una colección para decidir siempre eso. Poco a poco, se sintió satisfecha de sí misma.

Helga, te hablan por teléfono.- se escuchó la voz de su madre, a la vez que Helga estaba por colgar una blusa blanca con mangas de color vino.

Helga.- fue lo que dijo ella cuando levantó el teléfono y por el otro lado se colgó.

Helga, soy Phoebee, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó la voz de su mejor amiga.

Bien, y por lo visto tú también estás bien ¿no?-

Sí, estuve comprando ropa nueva el día de hoy.- dijo Phoebee un tanto impaciente por lo que tenía que decir.

¿Enserio? Yo también fui a comprar ropa, la otra la tiré a la basura.- dijo Helga acostándose boca arriba en su cama que las fundas ahora estaban de blanco con rajas negras.

La ropa vieja yo la quemé, necesitaba espacio así que, mi mamá me dio el permiso de tirarla.- dijo Phoebee.

Tirarla, pero no quemarla.- mencionó Helga un tanto con sarcasmo.

Ella piensa que la tiré por supuesto.- dijo Phoebee, con un hilo de voz en forma de venganza hacia la ropa vieja.

Bueno, será mejor que termine de arreglar esto, por cierto, ¿cómo irás mañana?- preguntó Helga.

Aún no lo sé, no me decido.- dijo su mejor amiga que por el otro lado del teléfono, veía a las bolsas que se había comprado y arqueaba los ojos.

Igual yo...pienso que deberíamos de dar una buena impresión el primer día, ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero yo digo que es mejor ir en un estilo Avril Lavigne y no Britney Spears como lo ha hecho Lila el año pasado y los chicos no dejaban de mirarla.- dijo Helga con un tono de voz como si Lila fuera la maravilla del mundo (en pocas palabras, sarcasmo)

Sí, tienes razón en eso, no podía soportar incluso la manera en cómo empezaba a hablar, incluso Ronda (o Rhonda) me dijo que eso era simplemente para llamar la atención.-

Me extraña que Ronda diga algo así, como a ella le gusta esto de la moda...- en tono lástima, Helga se puso se costado en su cama con el teléfono cambiándolo a la otra oreja.

Sí, bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana.-

Ambas colgaron al mismo tiempo cuando Helga se levantó y terminaba de arreglar su armario. Bien todo en perfecto orden, la ropa la había separado por lugares, la ropa un tanto dark a la esquina, seguido por la ropa cómoda, después la onda punk, y luego las restantes (de colores pasteles y oscuros) en la otra esquina. Había comprado artículos para el cabello, aretes, pulseras de todo tipo, tenis Converse de distintos colores, en fin, todo a su gusto. Solo faltaba que el día siguiente llegara. Y eso no fue mucho, por que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya eran las 5:30 AM, Helga se levantó y tomó una ducha en 15 minutos. Se había puesto una falda airosa y colegiala de color negro en donde los dobleces de la falda, al extremo de ésta, eran de cuadros de un rosa con blanco y negro muy moderna, unos zapatos bajos pero modernos, tenían plataforma deportiva pero cierre muñequita. Una blusa negra de tirantes delgados. Y la cabellera la había dejado en su alta coleta, decorado con una agujeta de un tenis negro. Se había pintado un poco, sin exagerar. Y por último una cadena pasaba a un lado de su cadera, ajustándose también a la falda.

Su madre que había estado preparando el desayuno en la cocina, se viró y cuando vio a su hija, dejó caer un poco sus lentes y después de dejar la bandeja en la mesa se acomodó para ver más de cerca de su hija que se había puesto en una pose muy sexy, con las manos en la cadera y mirada profunda.

¿Me veo bien?-

Sí Helga, te ves muy bien.- dijo Olga que había llegado por la misma puerta, empujándola un poco para pasar pero con una sonrisa sincera se había dibujado en su rostro.

"a veces me da miedo cuando sonríe de esa manera".- pensó Helga sentándose en la mesa y su mamá le entregó un plato con un huevo estrellado y un par de tocinos y un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja.

¿Nerviosa por el primer día de clases?- mencionó su hermana dando un bostezo.

No estoy nerviosa, estoy ansiosa por llegar.- dijo Helga mirándose nuevamente, y terminó su plato comiendo sólo la mitad del huevo, del jugo, pero sí se comió los dos trozos de tocino.

Será mejor que me vaya, o si no se me hará tarde para ir a ver a Phoebee.- dijo Helga cuando fue a su habitación, se encontró a su padre lavándose los dientes y ésta tenía un tanto apuro.

Hola Helga.- saludó su padre cuando terminó.

Hola papá, perdona, pero tengo un poco de prisa.- dijo Helga.

¿Quieres que te deje en la escuela?- preguntó Bob.

Gracias, pero quedé con Phoebee en la parada del autobús, y son las....¿qué? ¡¡¡6:10!!! Tengo 10 minutos para llegar.- dijo Helga, lavándose los dientes, fue a su cuarto, echándose perfume, se miró una vez más en el espejo, tomó una libreta y una pluma, dinero, la llave de la casa y fue a la entrada.

ADIOS, YA ME VOY, NOS VEMOS DESPUÉS.- gritó Helga desde las escaleras, abrió la puerta tomó una patineta y cerró.

Echó a correr un poco, y la respiración entre cortada comenzó a presenciarse en ella, aventó la patineta un poco y se montó en ella, yendo a toda prisa a la parada del autobús. Phoebee se encontraba ahí, con una falda también a excepción de que ésta era azul marino, un estilo un tanto más formal, zapatos parecidos a los de Helga, pero no era del mismo cierre, con una blusa de color negra y manga muy corta. Viró después de 5 minutos a ambos lados y observó a su amiga en la patineta que llegaba a toda prisa, cuando llegó, se sentó y tomó aire mientras que su ritmo cardíaco volvía a la normalidad.

Helga, llevaste.- dijo Phoebee sorprendida al ver a su mejor amiga.

¡Claro!, lo siento, se me hizo tarde en lo que estaba desayunando.- dijo Helga

No te apures, ¿desde cuando aprendiste a estar en patineta?- preguntó Phoebee.

No me acuerdo, perdí la cuenta, pero en las vacaciones aprendí.- dijo Helga

Ahí viene el autobús.- dijo Phoebee cuando el camión escolar se acercaba poco a poco, hicieron la parada y el vehículo se detuvo.

Subió primero Phoebee y enseñó su pase, después subió Helga, que al subir se enteró de que varios de la escuela estaban ahí mismo. Muchos de ellos mostraban parte de admiración hacia Helga, y ésta se sintió halagada, pero no tanto como para dejarse ilusionar por unos tontos. Es lo que pensaba cuando Phoebee le dijo que había encontrado un lugar junto a ella. Ronda y Nadine se habían quedado un tanto con la boca abierta cuando Helga les pasó por su lado, haciendo notar un aire de popularidad másarriba que la de Ronda.

Helga buscó con la mirada a Arnold, pero no se encontraba en el autobús y supuso que el muchacho debería de estar en la escuela, un suspiro largo se presentó en ella.

"una preocupación menos".- pensó Helga cuando Phoebee le platicaba cómo le habían ido sus vacaciones en Kentucky.

Llegaron a la escuela, y todos bajaron, murmurando y dando sus opiniones de la escuela, muchos daban murmuros de aprobación y desaprobación de ir nuevamente a la escuela, pero Helga estaba impaciente por ver a Arnold. ¿Cómo sería después de un tiempo? ¿Habría cambiado? La respuesta se le vino cuando lo vio de lejos, con su mejor amigo Gerald. Vaya, ambos habían cambiado, más altos que ellas por supuesto, y Arnold había cambiado su cabellera, por que ahora la colocaba hacia atrás, su misma gorra de siempre, pero la ropa, era notoria, pantalones aguados de color azul, con una camisa de botones de color blanca, y Gerald había cortado su cabello, también su estilo había cambiado por tomar pantalones aguados de color negro y una camisa normal de color rojo.

Al momento de ir pasando por la escuela, Helga se percató de que le daban vista a una chica pelirroja con una minifalda de color blanca con una blusa muy pero muy formal de color rojo. Cuando pasaba las miradas de los chicos era impresionante, claro, nada menos que Lila estaba presente en la secundaria. Arnold y Gerald se encontraron con Harold (que al estirarse, se volvió más delgado) con Zid y Stinky, un habitual saludo entre chicos, que se habían ido al patio.

Platicaban mientras que la chica pelirroja daba un paseo platicando con Ronda y Nadine, y se sentaron en los columpios mientras que la pelirroja daba una miradita a Arnold y le guiñaba un ojo.

¿No han notado últimamente a Lila más segura de sí misma?- preguntó Zid al ver lo que Lila le hizo a Arnold

Sí lo había notado yo, hace tiempo, bueno, en realidad es como que las chicas han cambiado demasiado.- dijo Gerald.

Hablando de cambios, ¿han visto a Helga?- preguntó Stinky a los demás.

No.- mencionó Arnold volviendo su mirada a la de Stinky

Yo la vi en la mañana, sin embargo no creo que sea ella...- dijo Harold pensativo

¿Qué tiene Helga o qué?- preguntó Zid incrédulo.

La respuesta a la pregunta de Zid, de Arnold y Gerald se les vino a la mente, al notar que Phoebee entraba también al patio, acompañada de Helga, ambas estaban acompañadas por otra chica rubia de nombre Gloria (ustedes saben quien) que traía puesta una falda de mezclilla azul marino, con una chamarra también azul, y una blusa debajo de color verde, y unas botas negras que la hacían diferenciar mucho de los demás gustos. Su cabello lo traía suelto y planchado, pero eso no era lo de menos, la vista y la atracción se vino de la chica de en medio: Helga, que por primera vez se había dicho sí al cambio y ¡vaya que qué cambio!

Ésa ¿es Helga?- señaló Zid con la boca abierta

Sí, es Helga.- respondió Stinky

Nunca creí que se pusiera de ese estilo, le queda.- mencionó Gerald sorprendido dentro de él, pero por fuera tuvo que disimular lo mucho que le agradaba la nueva Helga.

Sí...bueno, después de todo, ya se había tardado ¿no creen?- preguntó Arnold mientras los demás soltaron una carcajada. Fue entonces cuando la voz de Helga se escuchó.

Hey! ¿se pueden quitar de la puerta?- dijo Helga cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja.

Sí, está bien.- dijo Harold cambiando de lugar y Helga entró a la puerta para dirigirse a la oficina principal seguida de Gloria

¡¡¡HELGA NO!!! LILA ESTABA JUGANDO.- dijo Gloria

¿Qué les pasa?- dijo Zid.

Lo que pasa es que Lila dijo algo, personal de Helga, y pues intenta ir con el director para decirle una que otra cosa de Lila que ha hecho últimamente.- dijo Phoebee.

¿Personal? ¿qué tan personal?- preguntó Arnold.

No lo puedo decir Arnold, bien, gusto en verlos chicos, pero iré a ver si puedo detener a la Helga.- dijo Phoebee caminando y perdiéndose de vista.

¿Qué mosca les picó?- preguntó Gerald.

Ni idea. Bien, vámonos.- dijo Arnold y los demás le siguieron el paso.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.


	2. ¿Por quién estarás?

Capítulo 2: ¿Por quién estás?

El timbre de inicio de clases había sonado y estaban todos en el salón de clases, todos menos Helga y Lila, tal parecía que seguían en la "dirección" según Phoebee. Pero total, eso no quería decir que los demás se quedaran sin clases...Arnold y Gerald se sentaron atrás, y delante de Gerald se encontraba Phoebee, y al frente de Arnold no estaba nadie. La lista comenzó a pasarse:

- Arnold.- dijo el maestro Simmons, que lo había pasado a un nivel superior.

- Presente.- dijo Arnold alzando la voz y recargándose en el respaldo del banco.

- Gerald.-

- Presente.- dijo éste igualando a Arnold, sin embargo, no se recargó, optaba por tomarle unos cuantos mechones de cabello a Phoebee y jugaba con ellos.

- ¿Te diviertes?- preguntó Arnold por lo bajo.

- Sí, bastante.- dijo Gerald dando una sonrisa y volviendo a los mechones.

- Helga....¿Helga?- preguntó Simmons al no recibir respuesta cuando la puerta se abrió, y de ahí entraron una pelirroja y una rubia.

- ¿Helga?- preguntó Simmons al verla.

- Ah, sí, presente.- dijo ella cuando empezó a ver en dónde sentarse, y una punzada de celos se le vino al ver que Lila se sentaba delante de Arnold.

- Siéntate aquí Helga.- dijo Rhonda, que estaba a un lado de Arnold y enfrente no había nadie.

Helga sólo fue al lugar que le había señalado la chica popular de la escuela durante varios años, y se sentó. Phoebee le habló por lo bajo a Lila, pero ésta parecía no hacerle caso alguno, ya que el señor Simmons había preguntado si estaba y ella mencionó con un tierno "presente". Helga estaba que echaba humos por las orejas.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Rhonda al ver que Helga estaba enfadada.

- ¡Jáh! La roja ganó ésta vez, pero la próxima no tendrá compasión.- dijo Helga como respuesta, dando reojos de reproche a Lila que empezó a platicar con Arnold.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Nadine que estaba frente a Helga.

- Íbamos camino a la oficina del director, cuando Lila me sujetó del brazo y me empujó, me tumbó al suelo, después me levanté y le di una bofetada, pero justo en ese momento salió el director y me dio un castigo.- dijo Helga.

- ¿Le explicaste al direc---?- Rhonda interrumpida.

- ¿Le pegaste a Lila?- preguntó Nadine.

- Sí, intenté decirle, pero Lila se puso dramática "ella empezó", con eso le basta al director para castigar sin explicar. Resultó lista la roja.- dijo Helga cruzando los brazos.

- Pienso que Lila te tiene envidia, desde que llegaste, ella se ha puesto enojada por que ya no recibe la atención de los chicos como en 4to de primaria...ya su vestidito verde de campesina y sus trenzas raras.- dijo Rhonda imitando a Lila sin ser vista.

- Sí, lo recuerdo, pero como quiera, también ha cambiado mucho...- interrumpida por una voz.

- Por mucho interesante que sea su experiencia en su contra con la señorita Lila, le sugeriría, señorita Pataki, que deje de parlotear, y saque su libreta ¡ahora!.- dijo el maestro de física que había llegado con un genio, y estaba justo en frente de Helga.

- Sí profesor.- respondió Helga de mala manera, al escuchar las risitas de Lila que la miraba con aire vengativo a la rubia, Helga chasqueó la lengua de desaprobación y sacó la libreta como Dios le dio a entender.

Pasando las horas de aburrimiento normal en la escuela, llegó el momento en el que hubo un pequeño informe del director diciendo que los citaba a todos en el auditorio de la escuela para dirigir unas palabras. Estando en los pasillos, Helga iba explicando a Phoebee, a Nadine y a Rhonda los detalles, sin embargo, Helga estaba más furiosa y roja que nunca ya que Lila se estaba adelantando a los hechos con Arnold, tanto como para....tomarlo de la mano. Dios, ya no la aguantaba, ni un minuto más, y pronto estaría encima de ella para darle de golpes, no sólo por robarle a su chico, sino por la manera (que le parecía sucia de jugar) en la cual fingía con él. También una punzada de tristeza en el estómago, se le vino al pensar que tal vez Arnold, no se acordara de ese beso el día en que salvaron la vecindad, o la ciudad.

- Helga, explícanos ¿por qué querías ir a la sala del director?- preguntó Phoebee.

- ¡Olviden eso de lo de Lila y del director!- dijo Helga

- Está bien, ¿en donde nos sentaremos?- preguntó Nadine.

- ¿Les parece adelante?- preguntó Rhonda mirando a Helga y esta sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Chicas! De ahora en adelante, la escuela: es nuestra.- dijo Helga y las cuatro chicas caminaron llamando la atención de los chicos.

A medida en como iban caminando, Lila y Arnold platicaban...

- ¿Arnold? ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- "No me explico por qué Helga ha regresado, y para variar...es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo pero se ve bien con ese tipo de estilo"...¿qué, qué dijiste?- preguntó Arnold desviando su mirada a la chica.

- Te pregunté si estabas bien, me preocupo por ti ¿sabes?- preguntó Lila algo indignada.

- Lo siento, es que estoy en la luna.- dijo Arnold cuando su vista se fue a la rubia que se sentaba adelante con sus amigas.

- ¡Pues baja de ahí que no eres un astronauta!- mencionó Lila tratando de captar nuevamente su atención, pero el chico estaba demasiado ocupado observando a la rubia que a ella.

- No puedo evitarlo Lila.- dijo el chico.

- Como gustes.- mencionó por último la pelirroja cuando el director se acercaba al micrófono.

- Bien alumnos, los he llamado hablar por que, a pesar de ser el primer día de clases, quiero informarles, que habrá un baile de bienvenida el próximo viernes en el gimnasia a las 8:00 de la noche, y tendrá el tema básico "Estilo Original", me he tomado la libertad de que bandas de música pudieran tocar ahí mismo para un concurso, y de acuerdo a lo que diga la canción, esperamos que se inscriban aquí.- dijo el director mostrando unas hojas de color amarillo.

--No espero a que todos se inscriban, sino que sé que a ustedes les gusta ese tipo de cosas y pensé que eso sería interesante para mí. Así que ya saben, pueden retirarse.- dijo el director y todos quedaron con signos de interrogación en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Helga mirando al director irse con ojos como plato.

- No tengo la menor idea.- dijo Rhonda con una ceja levantada.

- Chicas, ¿van a inscribirse?- preguntó Phoebee.

- Yo no estoy segura.- mencionó Nadine.

- Nadine, tú tienes una hermosa voz, ¿por qué no lo intentas?- preguntó Rhonda.

- ¡¡¡Es cierto!!! ahora que recuerdo, Phoebee sabe tocar la batería, Rhonda tú puedes tocar el teclado, Nadine sabe tocar el bajo y yo la guitarra eléctrica.- mencionó Helga.

- ¡¡¡Momento momento!!! ¿Acaso están pensando lo mismo que yo?- dijo Rhonda con sonrisa.

- ¡¡¡¡SI!!!- dijeron al unísono y se apuntaron a la lista.

- Podemos ensayar en mi casa, si quieren, después de clases.- dijo Phoebee.

- ¿Saben? Eso es una buena idea.- mencionaron las chicas en lo que se retiraban platicando.

Arnold se reunió con Gerald, Zid, Stinky y Harold, claro que sin la pelirroja a su lado...

- ¿Qué onda?- preguntó el rubio

- Estamos pensando si escribirnos en las bandas, pero no tenemos a alguien que cante...Arnold ¿podrías tú cantar?- preguntó Gerald.

- No gracias, si de por si, aún no rompo los vidrios, y no me gustaría que de primera prueba sea el gimnasio de la escuela.- dijo Arnold causando risa a los demás.

- Es en serio viejo, ¿por qué no le dices a Lila?- preguntó Zid.

- Ella sabe cantar, ¿no es así?- preguntó Stinky.

- Esperen, si ustedes quieren que ella cante, vayan ustedes personalmente a preguntarle a ella.- se quejó Arnold.

- Como digas...¡vamos!- dijo Gerald y sujetaron a Arnold a pesar de que este se resistía.

La tensión en la escuela se sentía por todos lados, era algo visible puesto que a cada vuelta de la esquina, Helga se topaba con personas que decidían si entrar o no a las bandas, incluso habían varias chicas que para impedir que las otras canten, les daban un empujón en cualquier ángulo para que se lesionaran, Helga casi se mata de risa cuando a ella le intentaron poner en la silla del salón una tuna con los picos y todo, esta lo notó y lo tiró por la ventana sonriendo.

- ¿Qué acaso no se dan cuenta que van a cantar con la voz y no con las piernas?- se preguntó en voz baja cuando sonó la campana de la salida y ésta estaba tomando sus libros.

Quedaban unos cuantos en el salón y ella aún no intentaba poner sus cosas en orden, los libros los tenía que dejar en el casillero (o locker) para tomar los libros de tarea y demás, pero el problema es que el candado no quería abrir a pesar de que le daba la combinación. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando se vio el puño de un chico, que cerca de la puerta (en donde cierra) le dio unos 2 golpes fuertes y a la vez ligeros en donde se abrió el casillero.

Helga volteó hacia atrás (de donde provenía la mano) y sonrió un poco, pero casi se le va el alma al piso cuando vio a Arnold detrás de ella sonriéndole.

- Fue mi casillero el año pasado, tuve también problemas con él.- dijo Arnold abriendo su respectivo casillero (que estaba dos lugares a la izquierda de Helga)

- Gracias, no lo podía abrir y ya estaba a punto de sacar una sierra eléctrica para golpear.- dijo Helga

- ¿Tanto así sólo por no abrir el casillero? o.O ("ok, Helga sigue siendo de cuidado").- dijo y pensó el rubio.

- Es sólo un decir Arnold...bueno, gracias de nuevo, de todas maneras: tengo qué golpear para que se abra.- dijo Helga en forma 'lógica'.

- Ok.- mencionó el chico en manera de tararear.

Helga estaba algo escondida en el casillero y mientras estiraba su mano para sacar los libros gruesos, tuvo que colocarse de puntitas mientras que el rubio a su izquierda le observaba las piernas y el abdomen. Arnold quedó perplejo a la figura de la chica rebelde y su mirada se detuvo en la cabellera amarrilla recogida en una coleta alta...no supo por qué sintió como si una corazonada le dijera que debía tomar y sentir esos cabellos...."¿en qué rayos estoy pensando?" se preguntó mientras reaccionaba parpadeando algunas veces y tomó los últimos libros que le hacían falta. Helga cerró su casillero y se iba cuando se escuchó la voz de Arnold.

- ¡¡¡Helga!!!- gritó el chico y esta volteó sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?- dijo esta

- (extrañado) Normalmente esta es la parte en donde me dices: ¿qué quieres cabeza de balón?- dijo Arnold levantando una ceja.

- (virando sus ojos hacia el techo) Bueno, creí que no te agradaba ese sobre nombre, fue por eso que te comencé a llamar Arnold, pero si quieres te puedo seguir diciendo 'cabeza de balón' si tanto te agrada.- mencionó Helga.

- "Realmente me gusta que me diga Arnold"....dime Arnold entonces.- dijo el chico.

- De acuerdo, bien se hace tarde y tengo que irme a mi casa.- dijo Helga observando su reloj.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar?- propuso Arnold.

- Si tú quieres.- dijo Helga en tono de 'me da igual'.

- Bien...¿sigues en la misma casa?- preguntó el chico tomando sus libros y de alguna manera los colocó en el brazo para la otra colocarla en la bolsilla del pantalón.

- Sí, por suerte papá no compró otra casa, dijo que por si algún día regresábamos de Australia, pues seguiríamos normales.- dijo Helga.

- No suenas muy convencida de ese tema, me imagino que te obligaron a que fueras.- mencionó Arnold.

- Pues sí, acertaste, no me agradó mucho el irme.- dijo Helga evitando la mirada del chico.

Tomaron el autobús y se sentaron juntos, varios chicos también entraban a tomar asiento cuando entró Lila y no despegaba la vista de la rubia (que estaba observando la ventana muy pensativamente) Arnold le dirigió una mirada a la pelirroja e incluso hizo algo que tal vez recibiría un golpe por parte de la otra chica. Pasó un brazo por la espalda de Helga y la atrajo hacia él sorprendiendo a los que estaban cerca. Helga levantó una ceja y observó a Arnold, pero al ver que la pelirroja se iba, comprendió perfectamente lo que Arnold había hecho: ponerle celos.

- Lo siento.- dijo Arnold soltando a la chica.

- No te preocupes Arnold, sé que ella te sigue agradando y si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes, aquí estoy, pero no me parece justo eso.- dijo Helga en tono de tristeza.

- ¿Qué no es justo?- se extraño el chico.

- "Creo que no debí haber dicho eso...pero es la vdd, me hace sentir mal el estarle viendo de esa manera solo para que la roja tenga celos...se está engañando a sí mismo y me duele"....nada, olvídalo.- dijo Helga volviendo su vista a la ventana.

- Ok, olvidando....- cerró sus ojos y los abrió.

- ¿Qué haces?-

- ¿Yo nada, es más, a donde vamos?- se hizo el tonto y le sonrió a la chica, ésta le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro y se viró nuevamente.

- Me dijiste que lo olvidara y eso hice, pero no pude.- mencionó un Arnold seductor y Helga viró los ojos de mala gana.

- Estas loco.-

- ¡¡¡Claro!!! Oye, pero dime ¿por qué es injusto?- dijo Arnold acercando su oído a Helga, como si le fuera a decir un secreto.

- Luego te digo.- dijo Helga mirando al suelo y Arnold comprendió algo que tal vez no se había dado cuenta antes..."Helga en el exterior puede ser una persona ruda, rebelde y muy fuerte...pero cuando la veo de esta manera, la veo frágil...demasiado como para cuidarla antes de que caiga al suelo..."

- Arnold...- dijo Helga después de 5 minutos en silencio.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el chico.

- ¿Te importa si te pregunto, por qué sigues por Lila?- preguntó Helga de manera muy sincera.

El chico quedó sorprendido con esa pregunta, no la había pensado en mucho tiempo y al escucharla nuevamente, perdió el control de sus pensamientos y miró a otro lado algo enfurecido. Helga lo comprendió al verlo de esa manera.

- Olvídalo, no es de mi importancia, no debí preguntar.- mencionó Helga.

- No Helga, no es eso, Lila es una chica especial, siempre lo ha sido...pero dudo mucho que en algún momento podamos ser algo más....-

- Ya entiendo, no pueden ser algo más por que ella siempre fue la que te decía: no....¿vdd?- preguntó Helga.

- Sí...- dijo Arnold lamentando un poco.

- Arnold....perdona, pero me tengo que ir, acabo de recordar que Phoebee me pidió ir a su casa, no me acordaba, ¿te importa si me voy de una vez?- preguntó Helga con cortesía.

- Adelante.- respondió el chico mirando la nada.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien, cualquier cosa yo estoy aquí ¿ok? Sabes en donde estoy y todo.- dijo Helga haciendo la señal y el autobús se detuvo.

Helga bajó del autobús y observó como se iba hacia el frente. Helga quedó mirando con tristeza lo que pasó...

- "¿por qué no te puedo borrar de mi mente? ¿por qué sigo enamorada de ti Arnold?...(se vira y comienza a caminar a su casa y no a la Phoebee) me siento mal por haberle mentido, pero si hubiera estado un segundo más con él, hubiera comenzado a llorar, bueno, no llorar, pero sí muy muy bien como se siente el ser rechazado...Arnold es demasiado maduro de lo que él siempre fue rechazado al igual que yo fui rechazada por él...no por eso, no por eso va a lastimar los sentimientos de Lila....aunque si fuera así, entonces, ¿Por quién estás Arnold que te deja tal madurez?"

Pensó Helga en lo que llegaba a su casa, tomaba el picaporte y entraba a ella mirando al suelo.

CONTINUARÁ....

Dejen reviews o como se escriba jejeje. Poco a poco pondré más caps, se los prometo, y les aseguro que tiene buena trama por que no acabaré el fic, no hasta que hayan llegado a 3ero de secundaria, está dividido en 3 tomos el fic daaaaaa sonó a libro jajaja. Bueno, sopas se cuidan, vaii!!!


	3. El chico de 8vo grado

**Capítulo 3: El chico de 8vo grado.**

Ring...Ring...se oyó por parte de su lado izquierdo de la cama, y esta antes de tomar el teléfono observó su reloj de mano que estaba del lado derecho. Eran las 11:00 de la noche. Dio un quejido fuerte y aventó el reloj y tomó de mala manera el teléfono.

.- ¿Sí?.- preguntó una Helga con una voz diminuta y algo ronca.

.- ¡Helga¡Por fin te encuentro¿por qué rayos no estabas en la casa de Phoebee para el ensayo?.- era Rhonda.

Es cierto, se le había olvidado por completo el ensayo, pero después se quedó pensativa...Arnold...sí era por él que no fue al ensayo.

.- Lo siento, me topé con algo a última hora que me hizo perder la noción del tiempo...- dijo Helga sentándose y sobando sus ojos.

.- En pocas palabras: se te olvidó.- dijo Rhonda que por su parte estaba acostada boca abajo sosteniéndose con los codos.

.- Sí eso...pero no importa...oye, no es por ser grosera Rhonda, pero no estoy con ánimos para hablar...además...son las 11:00 ¿acaso no duermes?.- preguntó Helga curiosa.

.- Soy vampiro...neeee no te creas, tengo insomnio desde que estábamos en 6to grado.- dijo Rhonda

.- ¿Y te duermes a las...?-

.- 2:00 de la madrugada.-

Helga sintió que se caía de su cama...si por un momento deseó terminar la conversación para volver a dormir, pues ahora esperaba terminarla más para no quedarse hasta las 2:00 junto a Rhonda y tener problemas de sueño.

.- ¿Helga¿estás viva?.- preguntó Rhonda.

.- Sí...estoy...es que tengo sueño.- dijo Helga

.- Ah...bueno, pues mejor nos vemos mañana, no pensé que durmieras tan temprano.-

.- Para tí es temprano, para mi ya es tarde, nos vemos mañana.- dijo Helga y Rhonda rió un poco y ambas colgaron a la vez.

Volvió a acostarse y en cuestión de segundos quedó profundamente dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

RING...RING...TIC TAC TIC TAC...RING...

.- Oh...- se quejó otra vez y se tapó con las colchas...la luz de la mañana le molestaba mucho, fue cuando se oyó ahora la puerta.

TOC TOC TOC.

.- ¿Helga?...Helga ya despierta que son más de las 7:00...-

Helga no hizo caso...1, 2, 3...

.- ¡LAS 7:00!.- se levantó de golpe y tomó el reloj y se quedó helada. Eran las 7:10...

.- No puede ser...ya es muy tarde.- salió de golpe hacia la regadera y solo lavó el cuerpo, como su cabello lo había lavado ayer, no era necesario, estaba arreglado como siempre.

Su madre estaba caminando con los ojos pesados como siempre. Helga salió del baño...

.- ¿Por qué no me despertaste más temprano mamá?.- se quejó Helga

.- Hace media hora que te hablé pero no me hiciste ni el menor caso.-

.- NO ME DI CUENTA.- dijo una Helga espantada que ahora estaba viendo qué colocarse esta mañana, que decidió colocarse unos pantalones negros aguados, cadenas, una blusa normal color blanca con mangas de color rojo. Tenis rojos y la usual coleta que llevaba. Se pintó los ojos solo delineándolos de negro y se colocó las pulseras.

Llegó a la cocina donde estaba ahora su madre y su padre, este leyendo el diario y como siempre con la mirada molesta.

.- Adiós ya me voy, gracias!.- gritó Helga tomando un pan que estaba en la mesa, traía en la otra su mochila con los libros, tomó de la puerta una patineta negra que al salir la colocó en el suelo unos metros más adelante y tomó el equilibrio luego luego al poner su pie en él.

OoOoOoOoOoO...

.- ¿Donde estará Helga?.- preguntó Phoebee que estaba en el salón de clases junto con Nadine y Rhonda.

.- Seguro se quedó dormida.- dijo Rhonda pensando en que la noche anterior la molestó por teléfono.

.- Espero que no se le haga costumbre, ayer casi llega tarde pero por el problema del 'director' con...ya-saben-quien.- dijo Nadine puesto que Lila estaba cerca y traía la vista hacia la nada, pero la oreja estaba muy atenta a lo que decían el trío.

Se quedaron mudas, por que notaron las indicaciones de Nadine y prefirieron sentarse sin decir nada...faltaban 8 minutos para que tocara el timbre de inicio de clases.

Helga estaba apurada mientras recorría la ciudad con su patineta como profesional, pero no estaba dando presentaciones, no tenía edad para eso todavía. Sólo deseaba con el alma llegar a tiempo, menos mal, vio la entrada de la escuela donde habían uno que otro alumno de 8vo y 9no grado que platicaban. Pero se detuvieron al ver a Helga dando la vuelta dirigiéndose a ellos, levantó la tabla por que estaba la banqueta y al llegar observó el reloj...¡5 minutos¿podría lograrlo?

.- Viejo¿viste ese salto?.- preguntó un chico que Helga lo observó y se le hizo muy atractivo, era de 8vo grado, cabello algo largo, liso, negro pero sus ojos eran más que el azul del cielo y su piel muy pálida. Vestía de pantalón azul marino de mezclilla aguado y una camisa negra con garabatos blancos y pulseras parecidas a las de ella.

Solo tuvo el tiempo de verlo por el rabillo del ojo, ellos no tenían prisa por que ya se habían presentado al salón para decir que ya habían llegado, pero al igual ya estaban pasando por las puertas, Helga se apresuró...¡2 minutos! dio al corredor del fondo hacia la derecha y abrió la puerta de golpe y entró.

Tanto Rhonda, como Phoebee y Nadine comenzaron a aplaudirle...varios de los que estaban cerca se voltearon pero no tomaron importancia. Helga al ver cómo la recibían sus amigas, sólo optó por dejarse caer en el piso, traía la patineta en manos: diablos! olvidó dejarla en el casillero.

.- Se salvó 'por un pelo'.- dijo una voz que provenía de la puerta, era el profesor Simmons.

.- Sí...- dijo Helga con un hilo de voz, y con respiración entrecortada.

Después de unos segundos, se levantó y fue hasta su lugar donde vio de reojo a Lila, que de 'casualidad' ahora vestía de pantalón de mezclilla, pero modernos, pegados al cuerpo y con campana grande, y una blusa de tirantes verde limón.

Pero por otro lado, empezó a escuchar ligeros "pst" por su lado derecho. Observó que provenía del lugar de Arnold que este le estaba llamando para después observar el techo. Solo por molestar. Traía unos pantalones azules y una camisa algo extraña...no es fácil de explicar el color, no era llamativo, pero tampoco conocido...estaba entre...negro y...café...de botones y algo rasgada.

.- ¿Se te perdió algo?.- preguntó Arnold haciéndose el inocente.

.- No...¿y a ti?.- preguntó Helga de mala manera para virar su cabeza y mirar el pizarrón, por dentro, conteniendo una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

El maestro Simmons pasó la lista y comenzó a explicar la clase al igual que las materias que pasaron el 2do día. Helga estuvo aburrida, no tuvo mucho tiempo para quedarse dormida o entretenerse dibujando garabatos.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING...

Era el timbre del descanso y Helga dio un suspiro de alegría y fue con sus amigas hasta la cafetería a comprar algo de comer, para después sentarse en una mesa, antes de que alguien ganara todas. Ya era de costumbre ver a los de 8vo y 9no grado estar invadiendo el lugar completo pero no importaba, ellas no iban a moverse de lugar por que no les pegaba la gana.

Helga fue a comprar una lata de refresco y se colocó en la fila.

.- Ejem.- se escuchó detrás y esta volteó...¡era el chico guapo de la mañana! La había halagado con un cumplido cuando llegó con su patineta.

.- Lo siento.- dijo Helga volteándose apresurada.

.- No hay cuidado...¿eres Helga Pataki?.- preguntó el chico y Helga se volteó

.- Sí así es...¿por qué?.- preguntó interesada pero parecía que iba a morder.

.- Tranquila, solo preguntaba...oye, esta mañana vi lo bien que patinas en la patineta...- dijo el chico.

.- Ah si, bueno llevo un tiempo manejándola como transporte, por lo tanto ya tengo experiencia.- dijo Helga.

.- Yo también suelo traerla, pero ahora empleo más los patines en línea o la bicicleta...depende de lo que mis hermanos usen de medio en las mañanas, hay veces en que no me dejan nada.- dijo el chico.

Helga traía una ceja levantada.

.- Soy Scott...Scott Masters...- ofreció una mano para estrecharla y Helga lo hizo con algo de fuerza y el chico hizo lo mismo.

.- Buen puño.- dijo Helga.

.- Lo mismo digo...tendré cuidado...- murmuró por último y Helga rió un poco.

.- Pero no entiendo lo que dijiste hace rato.-

.- Tengo 3 hermanos menores que yo...y sólo tenemos una bicicleta, una patineta y un par de patines en línea...en las mañanas es un lío porque mis padres no nos pueden traer a la escuela y rara vez nos dan dinero para el autobús...(no usamos credencial, mi madre lo ve estúpido) por lo tanto me tengo que levantar temprano si es que quiero tomar alguno de esas cosas para venir aquí, a la escuela...traigo más que nada los patines por que así es más rápido, bueno yo lo considero así...- dijo Scott de una manera muy rápida que sacó de quicio a Helga. Digamos: demasiado!.

.- Ah ok...bueno yo pienso que la patineta es más rápida, también tengo patines de línea pero no los uso tanto por que no me gusta correr mucho.- dijo Helga sintiéndose cada vez más estúpida.

OoOoOoOoOoO

FIN DEL 3ER CAPÍTULO:

Notas: lo siento si este cap, es muy corto pero el caso es que estoy super ocupada, NO HE ENCONTRADO UNIVERSIDAD y ando en exámenes, ya me gradué de prepa y estoy con la papelería y todo, se me ha juntado muchas cosas.

Atte. Innocence Lost


End file.
